slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śluzak ziemi
Śluzak Ziemi - jest jednym ze śluzaków pięciu żywiołów, jak jego nazwa wskazuje jest typu ziemi. Włada bardzo potężną siłą ziemi i skał. Występowanie Zamieszkiwał jaskinie Grota Kłotej Mejn pełne skał i rzeki błota, które charakteryzują jego typ. Z tej pieczarze można też dostrzec wiele zielonych kryształów. Wygląd 'Protoforma' thumb|270px|Przedstawienie żywiołu ziemi na tarczy holograficznej (Kliknij aby zobaczyć animacje) W protoformie jest brązowy z szarym pancerzem, na którym są skały. Na czole są charakterystyczne trzy skały. Ma zielone tęczówki oczu. Jego czułki są kwadratowe, w porównaniu do innych śluzaków. Od szarych czułek ciągnie się brązowe znamię, aż do oczy. Na swoim ciele posiada brązowe znamiona otaczające skalne wyrostki. Cała jego szczęka ma kwadratowe zęby z czego dwa wystają z dolnej szczęki i są większe od reszty uzębienia, zęby przypominają zęby Zderzaka. Ma bardzo uwydatnione odnóża które najbardziej ze wszystkich śluzaków przypominają nogi. Jest lekko grubszy z tyły i ma wiele skał na plecach i ogonie. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji jest brązowy. Posiada szarą zbroje/pancerzem, na której są ciemno szare skały. Ma również duże, przednie kły i mniejsze zęby. Ma też brązowe znamiona otaczające skały na jego ciele. Ma silne łapy, które kończą się wielkimi trzema palcami, dzięki jest silny co widać po jego mięśniach. Spód łap jest brązowy. Z tyłu posiada coś podobnego do brązowych i wysokich kopyt, które są przyrośnięte do tylnych kończyn. Posiada zielone tęczówki oczu. Ma też skalne rogi z brązowym znamionami. Z tyłu ciągnie się długi ogon śluzaka z dwoma skałami na nim. Po boku głowy posiada długie skałki. Śluzak po przemianie dorównuje wielkości Molenoidom. Zostawia za sobą ślady ze skalnego i szarego pyłu (czasem też widoczny jest brązowy pył). Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Tworzy niewielką ilość szarych skał. *Prawdopodobnie jest silny przez swoją masę ciała. *Potrafi poruszać się po lepkiej pajęczynie (np.: stworzonej przez Mega Morf Pajęczaka) bez większych problemów, mogąc także od niej się odkleić łatwo. 'Transformacja' thumb|270px|Sluzak Ziemi przed szarżą *'Muk-a-Quickdraw' - Wystrzeliwuje podmuch substancji podobnej do błota, która zamienia ciecze w kamień. Dodatkowo, roznoszona od wystrzału "aura" pokrywa skałami otoczenie, oraz po części ludzi, krępując ich ruchy. Atak może zastygnąć tylko na skałach, błocie i wszystkim co jest związane z ziemią. Jeśli np.: ludzie są ubrudzeni błotem, to błoto na ich ciele ulegnie skamienieniu, krępując ich ruchy. *Uderza i kruszy skały. Pozwala to przywrócić ruch ludziom trafionym poprzednim atakiem. *'Taranująca furia (ang. Toro-Fury)' - nieoficjalna nazwa ataku, ląduje na ziemi na nogach, mogąc dokonywać szarży na wroga, swoimi skalnymi rogami. Zachowuje się wtedy podobnie jak byk. *Po przemianie może jednym uderzeniem staranować potężnego Śluzaka takie jak Infurnus w Mega Morfie. *Gdy leci może odbić się kilka razy rykoszetem, przy czym niszczy różne rzeczy takie jak domy, ziemie itp. *Gdy leci rozprostowuje swoja łapę i uderza we wroga, przewracając go. *Przebija się i ryje w skałach (przelatuje przez nie bez problemu, jakby były powietrzem), mogąc z nich np.: wyodrębnić ogromny głaz, który spadnie na wroga. *Potrafi wbić się w ziemię i kopać w niej, mogąc w dowolnym momencie z niej wyskoczyć. *'Boulderstorm' - podnosi duże głazy z ziemi i wysyła je w kierunku celu. *'Fissurising' - uderza w ziemię, czym otwiera w ziemi szczeliny i podnosi klify. *'Slitspear' - miota wysoce skoncentrowaną wiązką piasku i brudu. Historia 'Filmy' thumb|270px|Żywiołek na skale *Po raz pierwszy raz został pokazany w filmie "Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów". Był poszukiwany przez Gang Shane'a by nie znalazł go zły sojusz i nie został zghulowany. Gang Shan'a znalazł go w jaskini pełnej błota i skał, gdzie tam pomógł zatkać dziurę. Chwilowo, przez to należał do Eli'a. Ochronił też Medyka przed Goonem, choć w tedy poległ i został wtedy zghulowany. Później otrzymał go Pronto. *Został złapany w filmie "Slugterra: Śluz-Fu Decydujące starcie przez Spirexa, by zniszczyć Slugterrę. Pokonał Olbrzymiego Żółwia, a nawet Burpy'ego. Został złapany również przez: Sedo, Ładuj i Strzelaj. 'Sezon 4' *Widoczny jest w odcinku "Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa", gdzie razem z innymi Śluzakami Żywiołów otwiera portal do Wschodniego Królestwa. *W odcinku "Cesarz" zostaje użyty przez Cesarza do zasilenia jego maszyny. *Zostaje wystrzelony w odcinku "Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy", podczas starcia z Cesarzem i jego Sonicznym Wojownikiem, gdzie zrzuca na Wojownika ogromny głaz. Potem razem z resztą Śluzaków Żywiołów (oprócz Śluzaka Energii) zasila Bramę, więżąc Cesarza. Występy 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Return of the Elementals". *"Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown". 'Filmy' *"Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa" *"Cesarz" *"Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy" Ciekawostki *Jest jedynym śluzakiem który w transformacji ma nogi i może na nich stanąć (nie licząc Medyka). *Ma rogi w protoformie i w transformacji. *Jeżeli zostanie zghulowany wszystkie śluzaki typu ziemi, rośliny i metalu też zostaną zghulowane. * Gdy transformuje jako jedyny śluzak może otaczać się dwoma energiami brązową i szarą. * Jako jedyny śluzak może dokonywać ataku będąc na ziemi ( na nogach) Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Śluzaki 5 żywiołów Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Legendarne Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzak ziemi Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a (dawniej) Kategoria:Śluzogwardziści (Wschód)